A Great Unexpected Life
by MARZATE7
Summary: Mockingjay epilogue talks about Katniss and Peeta's future. This story explains how Effie and Haymitch's life turned out after the rebellion. Marriage? A family? Love? Find out!
1. Prologue

**Was reading a lot of Hayffie stories and I kind of got the inspiration of writing one about them. Let me know what you are thinking about it:)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue

The rebellion. Those two words were what saved but broke Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy. Haymitch and more soldiers from Thirteen were able to save Peeta and Effie from the Capitol but by the time they arrived it was late. Both Peeta and Effie had gone through so much pain. Peeta has Katniss who helped him get over what happened but Effie had nobody.

All of Effie's family was dead. She had nothing left of living. But then she found something that helped her. When Effie woke up in the hospital in Thirteen, she saw Haymitch. Haymitch never left her side because even though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he loved the Capitol girl. It took him a while to realize it but he finally did. Haymitch was there with Effie every step of the way. Helping her at night when she had her nightmares.

Effie also helped Haymitch. Since Haymitch went to save Effie and Peeta, he stayed sober. He wanted to stay sober for Effie. Effie was broken and she didn't need a drunk on top of that. The past 9 months had been hard on everybody. They had stayed on Thirteen for a while but then decided to go back to Twelve. In Twelve, Katniss and Peeta now lived together and helped each other through the nightmares. Haymitch and Effie helped each other also. Haymitch promised to stay sober IF Effie stopped using all the Capitol crap she wore. She agreed and that's when Haymitch saw the real Effie and how beautiful she was.

During that time Effie and Haymitch had been dating. They were really serious in their relationship. They were now each others hope.

Now, 9 months after the rebellion, here they were. Haymitch, a sober man who loved Effie and would give his life for her. Effie, the Capitol queen transformed into a normal District 12 person. Katniss, a girl who had been broken but brought back to life. Peeta, a man who had been tortured but now lives a happy life. All of them now lived something they never expected themselves to live. They are living a normal life.

Panem has been working to get on it's feet again, which is going very well. Now all the districts and the Capitol are okay. There are no more Hunger Games. No more President Snow. And no more President Coin. They all lived a great life. They are now family to each other and they cannot wait to see what the future holds to them.


	2. Picnic and Surprise?

Chapter 1 - Picnic and ... surprise?

Effie's POV.

I wake up to see the love of my life next to me sleeping somehow peacefully. I love to wake up like this. It helps me remember there is a new life for me, not the one as District 12 escort but as a normal women. I get out of bed and go downstairs to make breakfast. Me and Haymitch are living in his house in the Victor's Village with Katniss and Peeta being our neighbors. I start making breakfast while humming to myself when I feel some strong arms around my waist.

"Good morning, Princess." He says while kissing me on the neck. He knows that I love when he does that. He calls everybody 'sweetheart' but I am the only one he call 'princess', it makes me feel so special.

"Good morning!" I say with as much enthusiasm I can. I put the eggs I was cooking in two plates and put them on the table. We eat in silence which is not awkward. We have this comfortable silence.

After a while, Haymitch decided to break the silence. "Effie, we should go get a shower because today is a big, big day." He says trying to sound like I did before. Big day? I don't remember having something important to do today. "But... why is it a big day?" I asked him confuse. I seriously can't remember why it's a big day.

"Because, Princess, this is your lucky day. I planned the day for ourselves. We will be going to a picnic in the meadow." He is planning something I know it. Haymitch has never been the guy who makes plans. I am really curious about why his doing this but I know I will not get any answers so might as well wait.

"Oh, great! Then what are we waiting for! I'll go get a shower while you prepare the basket for the picnic." I said while I ram upstairs. I could hear him laugh at me.

After an hour that it took us to get ready we left to the meadow. Since the rebellion, the fence that separated District 12 has now disappeared. We walked to the meadow and had our picnic. We laughed and kissed and had a great time. Every time I'm with Haymitch I know what the feeling of happiness is. Before, when I was still an escort, I thought I was happy but I was far from happy. I now know happiness is having a person you love next to you.

After a few hours of us just laying there in the meadow he stands up and helps me up. "Eff, I have a surprise for you but I need for you to cover your eyes and I'll take you to it." A surprise? Should I actually be worried about this? I hope not. He carries me bridal style while I am covering my eyes. What has gotten into this man? After a few minutes, he puts me down but I still have to keep my eyes covered.

"Open your eyes, Princess." When I open them, my eyes go wide. We are in a different meadow that is full of beautiful flowers. They are candles everywhere. But then I noticed the candles are placed in a way it spell something. I gasp when I read it, 'Will you marry me?'. I look down and see Haymitch on one knee and holding a box in his hands.

"Effie, my Princess, you know I love you with all my heart. You are the only reason I live. We've been dating for 9 months now and those 9 months have been the best. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Effie. I want to grow old with you, well older. I want to start a family. I just want to do everything with you. We've been through so much and it's time for us to live our lives the correct way. I want to start living my life by marrying you so, Effie Trinket, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Abernathy?" He says while he looks at me and opens the box which has a beautiful but simple ring.

"Haymitch, I will be more than honored to become your wife." I say and with that he stands up, put the ring in my finger and kiss me. I kiss back roughly and one thing leads to another.

* * *

After a while, there we were, still in the meadow completely naked only covered by our picnic blanket watching the sky in each others arms. I know that my family is looking at me from wherever they are. I know I have made them proud for being the strong girl I am now. They must be proud to see that, after all I've been through, I finally have my happy ending with the man I love. I kiss him on the lips and we start putting our clothes back on and start heading home.

I, Effie Trinket, am engaged to Haymitch Abernathy. Wow who thought this was going to happen.

Haymitch POV.

When I had planned the proposal to Effie, it seemed so easy but when the time came, I was nervous. When I told her to open her eyes, I could see the shock written all over her face. When she looked down to me I knew it was time for me to start the speech I had prepared.

"Effie, my Princess, you know I love you with all my heart. You are the only reason I live. We've been dating for 9 months now and those 9 months have been the best. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Effie. I want to grow old with you, well older. I want to start a family. I just want to do everything with you. We've been through so much and it's time for us to live our lives the correct way. I want to start living my life by marrying you so, Effie Trinket, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Abernathy?" I look up at her hoping she will say yes.

"Haymitch, I will be more than honored to become your wife." When those words escape her lips and can't help but get the biggest smile in my face. I put the ring in her finger and kiss her. I love this girl so much even though we are the most dysfunctional couple. We make love right there in the meadow and then just stare at the stars totally naked with the picnic blanket covering us.

Every time I look at the sky, I remember my parents. They would be proud of me for being sober and finally marrying my love. I am even proud of myself. But I am more proud of her. She has been through a lot and the least I can do to thank her is giving her all my love.

I, Haymitch Abernathy, the drunk mentor of District 12, am engaged to Effie Trinket, the Capitol queen and District 12 escort. I wonder how my life took this sudden great turn of events.


	3. News and Dinner

**Chapter 2 - News and Dinner**

After that wonderful night in the meadow, Haymitch decided to go back home and rest. For the first night, since the rebellion, Effie had no nightmares. Since the whole rebellion, Haymitch and Effie have been helping each other with the nightmares. After 7 months from the rebellion, Effie was able to get Haymitch to stop sleeping with a knife. He wasn't able to get much sleep after a while but he managed and found it better that way. Effie still has nightmares but they now occur once or twice a night. And every night when she started screaming and thrashing in bed, Haymitch was there with her. He would feel it and wake Effie. Then after Effie woke up from her nightmare, Haymitch would hold her in his arms for a few minutes and finally both fell asleep.

They both know that they will have nightmares all of their life's but they are now learning how to live and deal with them. Of course, since the night Effie had her first nightmare and Haymitch was there, she knew she was not going to survive the nightmares without him.

The next morning, they woke up and got downstairs to make breakfast. While Effie was eating she remembered something. "Haymitch?" He was sitting next to Effie. "Yes, Eff?" he answered, wondering what was going on in her mind. "When are we going to tell Katniss and Peeta about the engagement?" She asked. Katniss and Peeta were the only family Haymitch and Effie have, Of course they knew that they would be happy but she still worried. "Well, what about we call them over and we have dinner and we tell them?" Haymitch suggested. They had already finished their breakfast, so Effie went to put them in the dish washer.

"That's a great idea, I'll call them while you go and take a shower. What about that?" She said while going to the phone. Haymitch just nodded and obeyed his fiancee as he went to take his shower. Effie took the phone and called Katniss. She arranged for the dinner to be at 7. When she finished her call she went upstairs to find Haymitch still in his pajamas.

"Haymitch! You were supposed to be taking a bath not just sit there in the bed!" Effie yelled trying to sound serious but having a smile in her face. He just stood up and hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck. "Honey, I was waiting for you. The shower would feel really lonely without you with me. I also think we should save hot water while we have it." He started taking her shirt off. That was all it took. Second later they were both in the shower naked.

* * *

After the long shower Haymitch and Effie had changed and got ready for the day. Haymitch wore some jeans a a blue shirt. Effie had chosen to wear a blue dress that rested just above her knees. She also wore nice white flats. Her blonde hair lay straight and rested in her shoulders. Since the rebellion Effie stopped wearing all the 'capitol crap', she barely even wore make up and she didn't used the ugly dresses and the wig. She was now a normal District 12 citizen.

They went downstairs and just laid in the couch cuddling and talking and laughing till it was time for lunch. When they had lunch they started cleaning the kitchen and started dinner. It was 6:50 PM and they had already dinner ready so they just sat in the couch waiting for Katniss and Peeta. After ten minutes, they both arrived. We sat down and started talking and having a great time. Effie couldn't believe how her life was now. She was here in her fiancee's house, who was the first victor from the Hunger Games, and her two other victor's who are together. She couldn't believe this three people were her life. Those three were the ones who saved her and have been there with her.

"Guys, me and Effie have some important news to tell you." Haymitch said as he stood up from the table and hugged Effie from behind. Katniss and Peeta had confused looks, if this weren't a serious moment Effie would've burst out laughing. The teens stayed silent which meant Haymitch and Effie could continue.

"We are going to get married!" Effie yelled as she showed her left hand with the ring. The ring was not one of those they had in the Capitol but she loved it because it was Haymitch mother's ring. She loved it. Katniss and Peeta stared at them in shock but then stood up and hugged them while saying congratulations.

"Well, we also have some exciting news." Peeta said as we settled down in the table again. Haymitch and Effie stayed silent with the same confused look Peeta and Katniss had just a few minutes ago.

"We are pregnant!" Katniss told them with a smile in her face and Peeta with even a bigger smile. They burst into more congratulations and everything. After a while talking about the wedding and the baby, Katniss and Peeta decided it was time to leave.

Effie POV.

Pregnant? Wow! I thought they were going to tell us that they were getting married also. Never thought she was going to be pregnant. I thought Katniss was one of those girls who didn't want kids but seems to change. I totally understand her. Before the rebellion, I didn't want kids because they would have to watch the Hunger Games and be happy for that, I wouldn't want that for my children. But now, that my life is so much better with Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta, in District 12, I really want a family. Now that me and Haymitch are getting married we could actually try to have a family.

Haymitch POV.

Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, was pregnant? That was a surprise. The girl I saw two years ago, said she didn't want to fall in love, never wanted to get married, and never wanted kids. But now after two years, here she is in love and pregnant, and I can bet that soon will be engaged. I could really see that everyone of us changed. Peeta not is happy with his life, still has nightmares but doesn't have attacks that often. Katniss did what she never thought she would do, be happy. Effie left all the capitol crap and became a normal District 12 citizen and my fiancee. I am now always sober and living with the love of my life and being happy. I think that in a couple of months, it's going to be me and Effie who will be announcing the news of pregnancy. I can already see it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter:) please review and tell me what you think about the story:) would love some feedback, will update soon. -MARZATE7**


	4. The Wedding

**Chapter 4 - The Wedding**

Effie POV.

It has been 3 and a half months since Haymitch proposed and now it is time for the wedding. Me and Haymitch thought it would be better if we made the wedding as soon as possible because, we have to admit, we are getting old. We want the rest of our life's to be happy.

The wedding and the reception will be held at the meadow where me and Haymitch have our romantic dates. We decided to invite a small amount if people. We invited some of the victors (friend's of Haymitch), Katniss, Peeta, Katniss's mom, I even invited some of my Capitol friends who survived the rebellion but I don't think they will come, and finally some people from District 12. It will be a small wedding but I don't really care.

In about 5 minutes, Katniss will come to my room so that I can get going to the meadow. I am pacing in my room, rubbing my small baby bump. Yes, I am pregnant, 3 months exactly. We never use a condom because since the Capitol captured me and tortured me, the doctors from 13 told me the possibility of getting pregnant was slim, so no need to use a condom. Miraculously, that night when Haymitch proposed, I got pregnant. I decided to tell him today. Since the first trimester is when you have more possibilities to miscarriage, I didn't want to tell him and get his hopes up, and then crush them if something happen.

The only people that know about the pregnancy are Katniss and her mother. They were the one's who discovered I was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_I went to Katniss's house to start planning the wedding. It was 1 month after the proposal. Her mother was there visiting and wanted to examine Katniss and the baby, which means there was like a thousand machines for pregnancies. _

_We were planning the whole wedding while Katniss's mom was doing dinner which was decided to be fish. When the smell of the fish hit my nose, I rushed to the nearest bathroom and threw up. I had been like this for days now. Haymitch had started to get worried and wanted me to go to the doctor, but I insisted it was just a virus and that I would be okay. _

_I was finished trowing up and went to the kitchen, where Katniss and her mom had really confused looks. "Effie, has this been happening for a while now?" Mrs. Everdeen said, she was going to start to ask questions to find out what's wrong with me. I answered them as honestly as I could. __"For a few days, weeks probably." _

_"Does it happen in the morning, all day, or when you smell a certain food?" Mrs. Everdeen had gotten a little notepad to write my answers. " Morning and when I smell fish." Now that I was answering the questions, I noticed it couldn't be a virus. _

_"Have you been tired lately and having some mood swings?" She said. What does tiredness and mood swings have to do with a stomach virus? I don't understand but I continue, after all she is the doctor. "Yes, have been really tired and, well, Haymitch says I have been moody." _

_Mrs. Everdeen smiled. I didn't know if it was because of what I said or something going on in her mind. "Okay, Effie, can I do a really quick test? Please?" She said with a smile. I simply nodded and followed her as she went to a guest room. The guest room had a lot of machines also. I laid down on bed while she turned on a machine. _

_Suddenly something in my mind clicked. All the machines were here because of Katniss's pregnancy and if Mrs. Everdeen is using one of those to check me is because... she thinks I am... pregnant. That thought had never crossed my mind. Mrs. Everdeen lifted up my shirt to show my perfectly flat stomach and put some cold, blue gel on my stomach. She got something that looked like a wand and started rubbing the gel in my stomach. She looked at the screen of the machine and a image appeared. I didn't understand what was the image so I waited till Mrs. Everdeen explained. _

_She turned to me with a smile in her face. "Effie, I discovered what is going on in your body." I just stared at her waiting for her to continue. "Effie, if you look at the screen here, can you see this two little dots?" She said as she pointed out two small dots in the black screen. I simply nodded, I really was curious of what she was going to say. "Honey, those two dots there are your babies. Congratulations, Effie, you seem to be 2 weeks pregnant with twins."_

_I simply stared at her. Pregnant? With twins? How? I really can't believe it. Since they told me that having kids for me was slim, I kind of lost hope in having a family. Now being told that I am a mother, and of twins, it brings tears to my eyes. Happy tears, of course. I start crying and look at the screen again. I really can't believe it. _

_I hug Mrs. Everdeen with so much force and thank her, then go downstairs and tell Katniss. We then just talk about the wedding, the babies, and how life has turned out. _

_End Flashback._

Now here I am waiting to walk down the aisle and get married. Katniss enters my room and nods at me, indicating me it's time to go to the meadow. I start going to the door and see Peeta waiting for me downstairs. Since my whole family died in the rebellion, Peeta offered himself to walk me down the aisle. We started heading to the meadow, finally we were at the beginning of the aisle. I hold his arms to tightly. "Peeta, can you promise me, to please don't allow me to fall?" I asked him. I am really nervous and which makes me clumsy. "Of course Effie, I would never allow you to fall." He said with a smile.

Suddenly the music started and me and Peeta started walking down the aisle. My eyes are just staring at Haymitch. He is standing there on a tux with his face shaved and really handsome. He had the biggest smile in his face. The next thing I know, I'm in front of him. He takes both my hand while Peeta stands next to him as his best man. Katniss next to me as my maid of honor. The mayor starts welcoming us all and the time to say our vows comes.

"Effie, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why? Easy, I simply love you. I love you so much. When all my family was killed, I lost hope. When the rebellion happened and you got captured, I lost more hope. The moment I saved you, and the doctor's said you would be able to recover, I felt hope. You are the hope in my life. You are the person who makes me have a smile in my face every single day. You helped me in every single aspect in my life and that and many more reasons are why I love you and why I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

When he said that, I had tears running through my face. Haymitch was never the romantic type and for him to say that with so many people hearing him, was very special for me. It was now time to say my vows.

"Haymitch, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why? Simple, I can't live without you. You are the first person I have loved with all my heart. You are the light of my life. When I lived at the Capitol, life seemed perfect but it wasn't. When the rebellion happened, my life was simply dark. I thought I would not be able to forget those dark moments. But then you showed up and told me you loved me. That's when I saw light on my life. You are the person who changed me into a better person. I wouldn't want to be on this altar with anybody that wasn't you. And for this and many more reasons is why I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He had even a bigger smile on his face when I finished. We did the whole ring stuff and was now time to say the "I Do's".

"Haymitch Abernathy, do you take Effie Trinket to be you to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The mayor said.

"I do." Haymitch said with a smile looking at me.

"Effie Trinket, do you take Haymitch Abernathy to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The mayor said while turning to look at me.

"I do." I smiled at Haymitch.

"By the power vested in me by District 12, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You make kiss the bride." The mayor said.

"Finally," Haymitch whispered before we kissed. Everybody burst into applause as we finished kissing. We start walking down the aisle now, as a family, of course Haymitch doesn't know that yet.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, I wasn't planning on making Effie pregnant in this chapter but the most weird thing happened. I was at work, which is helping in a summer vacation camp, and this mother came up to me. She looked life Effie would without make up, and this woman was pregnant. The moment I saw her my brain made this chapters in it's mind. I though it was perfect and decided to post this one. Review:) **


	5. The Reception

**Chapter 5 - The Reception**

Effie POV.

The reception was held at the same meadow and the same people. Quite a small wedding and reception but, as I said before, I don't care. I was walking around, greeting people as I went. Finally, I found the person I was looking for. He was sitting there with Peeta and some other victors, I was glad when I saw everybody with beer but Haymitch with a glass of water.

He has been sober since he saved me from the Capitol. He stayed sober for me. I became a normal citizen for him. We changed each other but for the better. Now, when he has a nightmare, he doesn't reach for a bottle, he now hugs me like there is no tomorrow. I, when I have nightmares, don't panic when he is there hugging me, instead I hug him back. This small details might make no difference to other people but, for me, this details are the reasons why I love this man.

I still can't believe this day is happening. If somebody would've come up to me a few years back and said to me that I would love and marry Haymitch Abernathy, I would have slapped that person. Before I only took care of him during the games and that was all, no feeling. Now, I here I am at the party of my wedding with my husband, the one and only Haymitch Abernathy.

The moment Haymitch sees me, he stands up, takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. "Time for our first dance as husband and wife." He whispers in my ear as we get in the middle of the meadow. A song comes through the speakers we put around the meadow and start out first dance. He has his hands in my waist, my hands around his neck, and my head on his shoulder.

We are slow dancing to the music, enjoying this moment we have. We both have this huge smile in our faces. This day couldn't get any better. I look up at Haymitch and see he is smiling down at me.

"We did it, princess. We now get a opportunity for a happy future." I nod and smile at him. "And what is it that you have planned for our future?" I ask him while still slow dancing, couples have now joined us in the dance floor.

"Whatever you want, we can travel, we can start a family, we can do whatever we want. We now have control of our future. We can do what you want." I smiled at him with tears on my eyes. This pregnancy is making me very emotional. "And when is it that you want to start our future together?" The song changed but we continued dancing having our own private moment.

"Whenever the right time comes, but of course the better the sooner, what do you think?" He's doing all the talking, time for me to tell him the news. I hope that after this talk he take the news well, I mean he said he wants a family and the sooner the better. Haymitch has to be happy about it.

"I agree with you. I actually have some important news that have a big effect in our future." I am trying to not blurt out the news. I'm really and nervous and excited for telling him. He just looks at me with a look that allows me to continue. I let the tears in my eyes, fall.

"You better be ready to start a family, because we only have 6 months till our bundles of joy arrive." I say trying to not allow my voice to break or anything like that. His face looks confused. He may have planned a rebellion but he is so confused about this topic. I simply grab both his hands from my waist and put them in my slightly noticeable baby bump.

His eyes suddenly become as huge as possible as realization hits him. The only words that are able to escape his mouth are, "A baby?" I smile at him, while shaking my head, he then becomes even more confused than before. "Babies" I correct him. His eyes become even more bigger. The next thing happens in a blur. One moment he is there standing with me in shock, the next he is laying on the floor unconscious. I drop to my knees and start trying to wake him up but it is useless.

Peeta, who saw Haymitch faint, ran toward me and picked Haymitch up and ran to our house. I simply followed him, not caring what the guest think. I am to worried about Haymitch to even think about the guest now. When we arrive to our house, Peeta goes to lay Haymitch on our bed. I sit beside him and start stroking his face.

"Effie, I'll go tell the guest that the reception is over, after all, you need to catch a train in 1 hour. If he doesn't wake up in 45 minutes, go looking for me." I simply nod while still stroking his face. I hear the front door open and close which means Peeta already left.

"Haymitch, wake up please. Please Haymitch. I need you to wake up. We have a train to catch Haymitch. Please." After a few tries of trying to wake him up, I start packing. It is useless, Haymitch will wake up when he decides to. I start packing for the honeymoon and wait till he wakes up.

Haymitch POV.

I wake up and look around. I am in my house but how is it that I got here? I remember that Effie was telling me something and then I fainted. What was it that she told me?

We were talking about our future then she said it had something to do with our future, finally she said that... oh. I remember what she said. I fainted because of what she said. I got her pregnant... with twins. Babies. Am I ready for this? Of course I am.

Before she told me, I told her I wanted a family and I want one. This is great news! I am finally going to start my future with Effie. I will finally start to live. Me and Effie will start a family! We are getting two babies! I will never get tired of saying that.

I look around the room and see Effie packing. "Eff?" I am trying to get her attention. She turns to look at me with tears in her eyes. Did I got her upset? I hope not. I don't want to upset her, I want her to know that I'm excited about the babies. She runs to me and hugs me. I hug her back and when we pull apart, I see a new set of tears running down her beautiful face. I wipe them away with my thumb.

"Haymitch, do you remember anything that happened before you fainted?" She asked wondering if I remember the news. I nod at her and she looks down. She is upset but about what? That I haven't told her anything? Let's hope it is that so that she can be happy when I explain that I am happy.

I put one finger under her chin and I lift her face to make her look at me. "Eff, please don't be upset. I am happy! This is the best news somebody has told me! I want you to be happy about it. This is the beginning of our future. Our two bundles of joy are one of the best things that happen to me. I really love you and I love them! Please don't be upset." I kiss her and then rub her small bump. She looks at me with tears still running down her face but her big smile tell me they are happy tears.

She simply hugs me. "I am happy, Haymitch. I was just worried about what you thought. When you were telling me about how you wanted a family I thought you were going to be happy but then you fainted and I thought you would want to leave me and the babies. I just... I'm sorry for even thinking that. I am happy, really happy." We hugged and started getting ready for the honeymoon. We changed from the wedding clothes to some normal clothes.

I decided on some jeans and a nice shirt with my shoes. Effie is wearing a beautiful red dress, that shows her small baby bump. I am still wondering how I missed that before. We walked downstairs with our bags, said good-bye to Katniss and Peeta and left for the train station.

This is the happiest day in my life. First, I get married to the great Effie Trinket. Then, I am told that I am a father of two babies. Finally, I am going to District 4 to have a beautiful honeymoon. Life couldn't get any better. Or that's what I thought.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Review:) **


	6. Back from the Honeymoon

**Chapter 7 - Back from the Honeymoon**

Haymitch POV.

After a wonderful week in District 4, me and Effie are back in District 12, as happy as we could be. We had a great time, we stayed in a house in the Victor's Village. We went and saw the ocean and I tried to teach her how to swim. She was pretty good but she would get tired and stop swimming. She learned the basics which I am glad. We also visited Annie and her son, Finn.

We had a great time but it's time for us to go back to District 12, so here we are. We just got off the train and are heading towards our house. Today, me and Effie are just going to relax and tomorrow we will have dinner with Katniss and Peeta and tell them about the babies. Well, actually we will just tell Peeta because Katniss already knows.

Katniss is 5 months and 2 weeks pregnant while Effie is 3 months pregnant. This is going to be hell. If dealing with one pregnant woman is difficult imagine dealing with 2. Peeta and I will go crazy by the time the girls are in their last months. Even though I know that Effie will me really irritating in her last months, I will be there for her in whatever she needs. I know that if she says that something hurts to give her a massage or something.

I need to be in her good side till the birth, because if I don't, I know Effie will castrate me. So, that's my mayor mission in this pregnancy, always stay on the good side, thing I am planing.

Effie POV.

We are finally back from a great honeymoon. It was short, but since the pregnancy, we decided it would be better for it to be short. We had a great time, or well Haymitch had a great time when he tried to teach me to swim.

He did everything he could to teach me how to swim but it is really tiring. We were in the water for like 2-3 hours and I was really tired. I was so tired, it got to the point I refused to swim. He had to get me out of the water and to the house. After I had a nice nap, I apologized for being childish but he said it was okay.

He is a great husband. Husband. Wow, won't get tired of saying that. He is great with me, he understands me and is really funny, and of course really annoying sometimes. But if he wasn't like that, I really don't think I'd be here. I love how he is, every single ounce of him.

We will tell Peeta about the babies tomorrow and I know he will be really supportive, just like we were to them. Katniss is now 5 months and 2 weeks pregnant which means the babies are like 2 months and 2 weeks separated. It will be really fun for me to torture and irritate Haymitch. Time to get the payback.

When he would get drunk, I had to take care of him. I had to bath him, sometimes clean the vomit in his room, and try to get him to stop drinking. Time to get the payback. During this pregnancy, he will need to take care of me. I, for sure know, that my whole body will be swollen at some point and it will be hurting, he will need to help me with that. Also the cravings. Oh, it will be a fun time.

* * *

Haymitch POV.

We told Peeta about the babies and he, of course, was really happy about it. We spent all afternoon talking about the babies and our work. Peeta decided to keep working in a bakery he opened, Katniss hunts for other people, who are starving, Effie decided to work on a little dress shop and I will work helping build houses. Of course, Effie and Katniss won't be working for a while.

After that Peeta and Katniss left and it was only me and Effie. We went upstairs and got on bed, when we were comfortable, Effie spoke, "Haymitch?"

"Yes, Princess?" I am really tired and I really need my sleep right now but Effie must have something important to say. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 3, are you going with me?" She asked with her voice barely a whisper.

"Of course, I want to see how these two are doing." I answered rubbing her abdomen. She finally mumbled a 'okay' and she fell asleep. I stayed there just looking at her, admiring her and her beauty. After a few minutes, I finally fell asleep awaiting tomorrows appointment.

* * *

**Author's note: I know it's a short chapter and I'm really sorry just really forgot what I was going to put in this chapter:/ sorry but promise next chapter will be longer:) tell me what you think in a review:) give me ideas!**


	7. Doctor's Appointment

**Chapter 7 - Doctor's Appointment**

Effie POV.

Today, I am officially 6 months pregnant. I have a doctor's appointment were we could luckily find out the genders. We could've known the past appointment but it seems like the babies took after it's father. The babies were already as stubborn as their father and wouldn't allow us to see.

The doctor said that there was a possibility that the babies would move and by this appointment we could see the genders. Haymitch is hoping for boys. he wants to be able to teach them how to fight and play soccer and baseball. He was really excited about the babies, something nobody thought they would see.

I really don't care for the gender I just want my two babies to be healthy. But, if I was to choose, I would like a girl but also a little boy. I could dress my daughter and teach her how to be a lady. I could teach my son how to respect a woman. Haymitch could teach them how to defend themselves. he could also teach out son how to fight and some boy tip to conquer woman.

I can already imagine it. A little girl with long, curly blonde hair. Her eyes, gray like Haymitch. My nose. She would be beautiful and be as stubborn as her father. But she would also have manners and be a lady from me. And of course very intelligent.

I also imagine a little boy with blonde, almost brown, straight hair. My green eyes and his father nose. He would be very athletic and also very intelligent. He would be just like his father, smart and athletic but don't mess with him because he will hurt you.

We got in the car to get to the appointment. Since I am 6 months pregnant and beginning to have difficulty walking, Haymitch doesn't want me doing a lot of walking and wants me resting. He has been reading the pregnancy books I bought. He has been reading and night and has been hiding that he has been reading. He doesn't know that I sometimes catch him at night reading while I am sleeping.

He has been doing everything he can for me to be comfortable. Whenever I tell him my feet are hurting or my back, he rubs them for me. He also has been sacrificing some sleep to go to the store and get the food of my crazy cravings.

Sometimes I wake up at 4 in the morning wanting ice cream and he has to run to the store to buy me some. He even stays up with me will I am finished eating. he also lays with me and tubs my bump. I also catch him talking to the babies at night.

He always says almost the same thing. Last night speech was something like this," Hey little guys, are you guys comfortable? I hope you are. I want you guys to know that me and your mommy love you guys with all our heart. You guys are the best thing that has happened to us. I have done a lot of things that I am not proud of, but you guys and your mommy are the people I that make me proud of who I am. I have done lots of things to make this world better and I would make a lot more things just so that my children have the best life they could have. I just wanted to also ask you to please try and not move so much, your mommy loves it but it sometimes hurts her or bothers her. I love you guys so much, have a good night sleep."

And with that he kisses my bump twice. The moment his lips touch my bump, the babies start kicking. It's like they know he is there and that this man is their father. Every time he is not talking or simply not close to me they don't kick when he is near me or talking they kick like crazy. I sometimes feel that they will love their dad more than myself.

This small details Haymitch does for me and the babies are one of the many reason I love him.

* * *

Nobody POV.

Effie and Haymitch are now in the appointment, the doctor is looking at the screen, searching if they can know the gender of the babies.

"Aha! Yes they moved and we are now able to see the gender's. Are you sure you want to know?" He asked as he moved the machine for them to be able to see the screen. Effie and Haymitch just nodded.

"Okay then, here in the screen you can see that baby number one is definitely a little boy." The doctor said while smiling at the couple. Haymtich simple looked at Effie with a huge smile in his face. Effie had tears in my eyes. "A little boy Effie! We are getting a little boy!" Haymitch tell her really excited.

"Yes, we are Haymitch." Effie say, some tears already spilling from her eyes.

"And then the baby number two is a little girl." The doctor said smiling as he pressed a bottom and a picture of the ultrasound was printed. All the tears in her eyes spilled. If it weren't for her smile, somebody would think she was crying because of sadness.

"Haymitch! We get one of each!" He is out of words. He simply kisses her. Thanks the doctor and helps Effie to the car. A little boy he can teach how to defend himself and how to be a gentleman. Also a little girl he can spoil.

He can already imagine his life in the future. Haymitch carrying his sons bag after a football game. Also himself carrying a tutu and some ballet flats waiting for her daughter to get downstairs to be able to leave to her dance class.

3 or 5 years ago, Haymitch would have laughed his butt off, when he would imagine himself like that. But know, married to Effie and his children in 3 months being born, he wouldn't want it any other way.


	8. The Accident

**Chapter 8 - The Accident**

Haymitch POV.

Today, Effie is 8 months and 2 weeks pregnant. Katniss already had her baby, a beautiful baby girl. She was named Primrue Mellark. Katniss and Peeta decided to not have a middle name. She is 2 weeks old and is just adorable. Sometimes me and Effie babysit her since Katniss and Peeta are exhausted from the sleepless nights. Since Peeta is really tired, I will substitute for him at the project of building houses in District 12.

I don't want to leave Effie alone so I told her that if anything happens to go and call Katniss and Peeta. They will be coming for me. Effie, of course, is always reassuring me that nothing will happen. That her and the twins are okay. But I have this bad felling in my gut. I leave her at 11:00 AM and go directly to the construction. Since I am tall, I will be building the roofs.

After 3 hours of working, we take our lunch brake, but I decide to not take it and continue to go early with Effie. I was building the last part of the roof when a piece in the other end fell. All the roof fell, making this huge block landing in me. I fall and it all falls in me. It all goes black before I even acknowledge what happened.

* * *

Effie POV.

8 months and 2 weeks of being pregnant. Even though I love to feel the babies inside me and kicking and squirming, I need them out of me. I'm so tired of pregnancy. I am never comfortable, they always hit my bladder making me want to be every 5 minutes, they don't let me sleep and they take all the energy form me. Worst of all, I look like a whale. I mean Katniss was a lot smaller than me! I look like I'm carrying 4 babies when they are actually only 2.

Haymitch, like always, has been worrying and helping me through the pregnancy. Today, he had to work for Peeta since he is too tired. I think Haymitch needed to get out of the house, we just went out to get stuff for the nursery and to the store. He needed to do something that wasn't just taking care of me. As I am sitting in the licing room, reading a book, I hear the phone ringing. I stand up and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Effie Trinket?" The other voice, that sound like a man, says.

"Yes, why? Who are you?"

"I'm Harold, I work in the construction area, I am calling because your husband had a accident. He was building the roof of a house and it all fell on top of him. We took him to the hospital as fast as we could. It seems that he has a broken leg and probably a broken arm and a concussion. Doctor's are thinking that he might enter a coma. They say that it isn't a possibility that he will die. Just the possibility of the coma. They are in surgery right now and I was asked to call you and inform you. Is there someone who can take you to the hospital? I am willing to go get you."

The moment he told me, I just felt my heart break. Haymitch. My Haymitch is now lying in a hospital having a surgery. I have no words. He... He can't die. Even though they are not possibilities of death, every surgery could go wrong in any moment. I just let the phone slip from my hands and put my back to the wall and slide down until I am sitting in the floor. I cry so hard. Haymitch can't leave me. Not after what we have been through. I can hear the other man calling for me but I'm just in too much shock.

I sit there crying and crying for a few minutes, hours, I don't know. Suddenly the door opens and Katniss enters the house. She is looking for me and the moment her eyes lay on mi, she runs to me. She simply hugs me and lets me cry in her shoulder. She help me stand up and carry me to the couch. After a while, I calm down. "Effie, I will take you to the hospital, he is out of surgery. He entered a coma but he is fine, he just needs to wake up." Katniss says and help me stand up. She leads me to the car and takes me to the hospital.

We are standing outside his room. Behind that door, lies my husband, alive but asleep. Nobody knows how much it will take for him to wake up or if he will wake up at all. I simply enter his room and I just can't bear what I see. Haymitch lying there, pale with a broken arm and leg. His head wrapped with a white bandage. The only sign of life from him is his chest rising and falling, and the machines that indicate his heart. I walk to the chair beside his bed and sit there just staring at him.

A doctor enters and explains his injuries. I don't hear him, I'm too concentrated in Haymitch. Too worried. The only thing I hear is the doctor say," You can talk to him, he can listen to you. He will wake up Mrs. Abernathy, he will not leave his family." The doctor leaves and I am left alone with Haymitch. I decide to talk to him.

"Haymitch, you have to wake up. I love you! You can't leave me! You told me that you were going to be safe! That you would be back home! That we were in this marriage together! That you wouldn't leave me alone in this pregnancy! I can't raise two babies alone! Our children need you! I need you! You just can't lay here and not wake up. The babies haven't kicked since I was told the news. They miss you! They know you are not here! ... I can't raise them without a father. I need you next to me when raising them, I need you waking up in the middle of the night to feed them, I want to see you playing with them, see their first steps, hear their first words, I need you. I can't be a mother alone!" By the time I finish talking I'm crying. Holding his hands and feeling like I'm yelling at nothing.

* * *

No POV.

That's how it went for a week. Effie would go to the hospital at 10 AM and go back home until 10 PM. She talked to him every single day but nothing happened. He just stayed still without waking. Effie was starting to lose hope. She thought he would never wake up. She was scared, her due date was in a week and she needed Haymitch with her, she couldn't do it alone.

Katniss and Peeta were also worried. They now had to take care of their little girl but also of Effie. Effie was now barely eating and barely sleeping. She would cry herself to sleep to be awaken later because of a nightmare. Without Haymitch by her side, the nightmares now got worse. She would have nightmares about her torture at the Capitol then a peacemaker would take her to a room, the moment she entered the room, she was pregnant. She could see a body laying down and she recognized it. Except they was no rising and falling in the chest. This meant he was dead. She would cry and cry and then President Snow would appear next to her and stab a knife in the stomach. She would wake up crying and holding her belly.

Katniss would go with her and try to make her to go back asleep. It was always the same, she would sleep but another nightmare would happen. Katniss once decided to talk to Haymitch,she told him all that was happening with Effie. Hoping that eh would wake up but nothing happened.

Today, Effie was now sitting in the familiar room talking to her husband. She wished he would be awake, helping her through her last weeks of pregnancy, smiling every time he would feel the babies move or kick. She had lost hope. She was waiting for a miracle.

But today, it all changed. She was talking to the babies trying to make them kick or move, they only did it once every 2 or 3 hours. She suddenly heard a grunt. She looked up and saw Haymitch waking up. Effie couldn't believe her eyes, she thought it was one of her dreams. He turned and looked at her and smile slightly, "Effie? What happened? Are you okay?"

Effie just jumped out of excitement and hugged Haymitch," I knew you were going to wake up! I needed you to wake up! I couldn't be a parent alone, without our kids knowing you." She hugged and kissed him. Haymitch just hugged Effie and kissed back but would once in a while grunt. Effie called the doctor to inform him that Haymitch was awake. They checked him again and it all was okay. The rest of the day, they talked while Effie took care of Haymitch. At 5:30 PM, Haymitch insisted in her leaving and get some rest, now that he was awake, she could rest.

"Effie, please! You need your rest. I can see that you haven't slept well in a few days. Please go and rest. I will be here when you get back." After thinking about it, Effie decided to agree.

"Fine, but as so-." She stood up but stopped talking and looked down. Haymitch, confused, looked at her wondering what made her stop. "Effie? Are you okay?"

She simply looked at him with huge eyes and a pale face. She would look down but then back to Haymitch. She finally said, "My water just broke." Haymitch eyes got as huge as somebody could imagine.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know I haven't uploaded in a while but I decided to make this chapter long for you guys:) Hope you guys like it. I need help with a boys name! Please help me with a boys name!**


End file.
